


The jersey

by soccergirl



Category: McMasar, Women's Soccer RPF, canwnt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccergirl/pseuds/soccergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's world cup and carm has a present just for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The jersey

You and carm are together, already for a few months. Since it’s the world cup you haven’t seen carm the last weeks. But she always makes some time to call you or skype you between practices. But it’s obviously not the same as seeing her in person. You told Carm you would come and watch their games, but you weren’t sure you could watch them all. You did a lot of moving for your work schedule so you were able to see every game. So the first game you are in the stands and Carm spots you. she seemed quite surprised. you wave at her with a shy smile (yes she still makes you nervous) and she waves back and blows a kiss to you. You pretend to catch it and hold it to your heart.  
They won their first game against china, you were so happy ! Even though Carm didn’t play you were still happy. The Canadians came to the stand, carm went in a beeline to you. She had this smirk on her face.  
‘hey you’ she said and gave me a hug since you’re in public.  
‘hi babe’ you said smiling. ‘you guys played great’  
‘we weren’t that great, but we won.’ She said a little less happy but still happy. I know it’s cause she didn’t get to play.  
‘Carm you will get your chance’ you said ‘and then I will be here in the stands cheering the loudest just for you’ I said with a wink  
‘yeah my number one fan’ she said laughing.  
‘I would love to stay here and talk to you but I need to go’ she said looking back to the team.  
‘okay’ you said and hugged each other. ‘I’ll call you’ she whispered in my ear. I smiled at her. A saw her sign a few things and went to the group. I got a couple of waves of players. Which most of them I met already a few times.  
The second game against New-Zealand Carm got subbed. I sat next to Ella. Yes THE Ella Masar, I’ve met her before though. It was nice to have someone I know a little bit better than the rest of the players family’s. Me and Ella talked throughout the game but were still focused on it. When Carm got subbed she smiled at me before she came in. I cheered as loud as I could. I’m so proud to be her girlfriend.  
After the game the players got some free time to see their family and friends at their hotel. When I saw her I start walking to her, my spaces became a bit quicker. When I reached carm her arms were wide open and I jumped on her and hugged her.  
‘I missed you so so much’ she said a few times.  
‘I missed you too, carm’ she led me down and I looked up at her.  
‘I love you’ she said with this smile everyone could fall in love with.  
‘I love you too’ then we kissed. I heard some whistles. We started to smile. When we were done we turned around and saw some other players. Emily came up to us.  
‘now it’s my turn to greet this pretty lady’ em said. I heard Carm growl. they always kind of teased Carm cause she would be jealous. Even though she doesn’t have to worry about anything.  
‘hi em’ I said while were hugging. Then the rest came Kaylyn, steph, marie-eve, erin,…  
They also greeted Ella and we all went to sit together at a table in a room for the Canadians. Everyone started to talk.  
After some time carm whispered to me she had a surprise for me. We got up and again we got some whistles.  
We were in the hall and carm went to get ‘the surprise’. She came back with a plastic bag, but I couldn’t see what’s in it. She stopped in front of me.  
‘so, I got you a little surprise’ she started. ‘it’s not something big, but it’s something that means a lot to me. so I got this specially for my number 1 fan.’ She got something red out of the bag. It was a jersey, with her name on.  
‘I know it’s not a big deal for some people but I really would mean a lot to me If you would wear it, cause you’re my biggest support, my rock’ she said looking up to me.  
‘obviously If you really don’t want to wear it in public it’s OK, cause we never really talked about actually being out. I know we’re not very subtle though but yeah’ she started rambling.  
I was kind of speechless so I just cut her off by kissing her.  
‘It would be an honor to wear this in the stands’ I said we kissed again. After that we had some fun in her room.  
Next game  
Carm was a starter for this game against the Netherlands. When Canada started to sing the anthem is saw her searching for me. When she was close by seeing me I putted my sign up I made this morning. It simply said ‘your number 1 fan’ it’s something between me and carm. And ofcourse I was wearing my beautiful new jersey. Carm immediately saw me with the sign and had the biggest smile on her face.  
I couldn’t be more proud than today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for me to write about just sent ask me on tumblr: http://lovelife-football.tumblr.com/


End file.
